


Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A f!Morgan/Nah fluff fic based off of a rainy morning





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_shyell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_shyell/gifts).



Rain pattered gently on the tent roof, baring a likeness to the trembling of maracas. The day had only just started, and it was summer, but the weather brought an unpleasant bleakness to the world. Trees arched their great branches and dribbled damp onto the grass. Droplets splashed carelessly on top of puddles.

And yet Morgan, the excitable beam of optimism she was, almost pranced over the wet grass and came to a slippery, skidding halt by a tree. It seemed she might have been chasing a squirrel up it, and she had a grin on her face like she might find a way to catch it. There was something so cheeky about her expression.

It was a heaved sigh from behind her that caught her attention. Nah tapped her fingers with irritation against her free wrist before adjusting her hood, and gave a frown. Morgan tilted her head, water dripping from her fringe onto her nose as the smile dropped from her expression. She simply couldn’t find a reason for the manakete to be annoyed.

“You’re soaked, get in the tent?”  
The questioning intonation suggesting it was a request was a bad choice, “I’ll be fine! I’m having fun!”  
“You’ll be ill if you don’t go in. You’re completely soaked.”  
Morgan’s face contorted to mild irritation, brow creasing and eyes flicking for a moment with pure anger. It seemed she didn’t like being told what to do.  
“I’ll chomp you, in dragon form, if you don’t go in now.”

Reluctantly, the tactician’s daughter stomped her way into the tent, recovering from a slip she took half way discreetly. Nah followed after, as if she was concerned she might run off last minute, though she doubted she’d make it far before she slipped and fell. But, fortunately, Morgan continued to sulk her way into the dry tent, and slumped down on the floor, still frowning. Suddenly, she felt something on her head, moving back and forth.

The dragon girl had taken a soft, fluffy towel, and began to rub the other girl’s hair dry. At first, she was still resistant, but quickly warmed up to it when she realized it felt quite nice. After a while of this, as she started to calm down from her strop, it clicked that Nah was just worried about her, and she began to smile again.

Not speaking a word, the dragon finished up and got a new, dry bundle of clothes for the girl sat on the floor. This silent exchange wasn’t unusual, but Morgan didn’t like it, so once she’d gone and changed, she grinned at Nah and thanked her loudly. It was loud enough, in fact, that Nah actually flinched against the grating gratitude.

“I’m just glad you’ve come in and dried off.”  
“You were worried about me,” She grinned devilishly, moving to give her a hug.  
“I guess you could say that…”  
“Thank you!” She nuzzled her cheek softly, “I’m sorry I was such a pain.”  
Nah simply teased in response, “I’m used to it.”


End file.
